


That’s My Falcon

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: A simple depiction of how the gang might meet Lando.





	That’s My Falcon

 

The Falcon landed on the planet Yavin 4, a planet that reminded Rey of Takodana. This is where the Resistance was staying for a while. Outside, it was green and sunny and bright, so beautiful. And the smells were sweet of nature. It was a nice change of pace after Jakku and the island. C3-PO seemed to be standing just a few feet ahead of them. 

“There’s someone here I’d like to-“

”Threepio, I can introduce myself.” A voice said echoing through the trees. It startled them. A figure of a man walked out wearing a cape. “Which one of you is Rey?” He asked. Rey looked at Finn, a bit frightened of what he might have wanted with her and who he was. .

”I am.” She stepped forward swallowing hard. 

“I figured.” He nodded, then looked at her friends. “Then you must be Poe and..Finn.”

They nodded in response. ”Who’re you?” Finn asked.

”I’m Lando Calrissian.” He smiled extending his hand out to Rey. They all stared at him blankly, the name not ringing a single bell. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me right, Han didn’t tell you about me? This Falcon is mine!” He declared, his face changed as he noticed the Wilkie behind them. “Chewie is that you?“

He roared telling him it was. Lando walked over to hug him, Rey and everyone else looked at him looking for closure.

”This ship belonged to Han Solo.” She assured.

”This ship belongs to _me_.” He corrected being squeezed nearly to death by Chewie. “Tell ‘em Chew.”

Chewie roared in defeat translating that it was in fact his.

”Han won it over a game decades ago, a game he cheated in. I haven’t seen her in so long.” He explained caressing the ship, it made them a bit uncomfortable.

”Yes, but he is here to help.” C3-PO admitted. 

“I’m just here for my ship, I’m not risking my life again.”

”Do you know who it is we’re working with?” Poe asked. 

“Of course I do, he was a problem then and still is now. My question is..what makes you guys think you can defeat him?” 

They all looked at each other. “He was defeated once before, he could be again.” Rey said.

”Yes but ‘once before’ he was weaker than he is now.”

”Well then you can’t just let us go at this alone then, you have to help.” 

“I don’t want to.”

”But you’re going to.” A powerful voice demanded. They all looked to see General Leia standing just before them. “That’s why I called you here.”

Lando looked at her, seeming defeated. 

“You didn’t think I was just gonna let you leave without me getting anything in return did you?” 

“It was foolish of me to consider it.” He stated. “Tell what it is you need?”

”Take them to where the remains of the Death Star have fallen. Maybe we could find answers there.” 

“You got it.” He saluted.

”And Lando?”

”Hm?”

”Take care of my ship.” She instructed before disappearing into the woods again. It was silent, with nothing but the wind of the trees to laugh at him.

”Alright, lets go.” He commanded. “Can’t believe I’m stuck babysitting - hey don’t touch anything alright?”

”You know that we’ve been flying this junk for a long time right?” Rey asked.

”Hey, she is _not_ junk!”

”Well, she was in Jakku, the ‘junkyard,’ until I flew her out of there.” 

“What!? My poor baby who would ever leave you in such place, don’t worry when this mission is over we’ll be happy again.”

Rey has never seen anything more odd. She knew that this man was going to make for an interesting journey.


End file.
